Love Potions
by AMSCRY
Summary: Reiko tries to make a love potion but what happens if someone decides to makes a switch? What will happen to the relationship of the black magic club's princess and the loli of the host club? Part one of the M2 series. Oneshot.


Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Masako's POV

Typing out the last words for my school project, I save the file to my laptop and start running to the library. My friend, Reiko-chan, was waiting for me. She told me that she finally found something that could steal Honey-senpai's soul. I really think she should just try to be blunt and say "I love you" to him...then again, he might be too dense to actually process those words. Nevermind.

Finally arriving at the sixth bookshelf of the room, Reiko suddenly appeared before me and pulled the book behind my right ear. I was going to ask her why she pulled that, but my question was answered the second we both fell down to the hole that just happened to be under us.

* * *

_One hour timeskip brought to you by my piteous screams as I fell down the hole_

* * *

After the rather painful drop from the school, we ended up in a black room full of a lot of ingredients, magical and non-magical. Reiko beckoned me to see the book she was holding. The page read:

**_Love Potion Recipe_**  
**_6 butter fingers_**  
**_2 teaspoons of water_**  
**_1/3 teaspoon of aphrodisiacs_**  
**_1/5 teaspoon of blood_**

A love potion! Seriously, where did she get it this time? How does she get all these ingredients? She started making some signs to me, asking me to help her make this potion. Of course I'll help her, I'll just make a _few changes_ to the recipe. Thankfully, she didn't memorize the ingredients and that my writing looked exactly like the book's font. Now, the recipe said:

_**Love Potion Recipe**_  
_**5 butterfingers**_  
_**3 tablespoons of water**_  
_**2 tablespoons of aphrodisiacs**_  
_**1 tablespoon of the mixed saliva from the caster and the victim**_

Close enough. She won't suspect _too_ much. My recipe, as anyone could see, would require a little lip lock between the queen of curses and the king of loli-shota types. With tongue. So it's basically a French kiss. Reiko didn't mind and told me to prepare the other ingredients while she gets the last one.

After she left, I got all of the ingredients and poured them in the cauldron and mixed them a bit. I left the potion brewing while I got my trusty mirror to scry on the couple. As much as I was her friend, she should never have given a magical mirror to a she-devil slash matchmaker...

* * *

Reiko's POV

Walking to Music Room 3, where the Host Club resides, I felt a small disturbance around the area and thought that someone was watching me. Well, that feeling started fading away and was replaced by a stronger emotion. I. Was. Nervous. I mean as much as I'm part of the Black Magic Club and that I love curses, I am still at first and foremost a girl. Why I have to get his saliva for the recipe seemed a bit off, but I'll just have to do it to steal Mitsukuni-san's soul.

* * *

_Timeskip brought to you by my scrying mirror (MINE)_

* * *

Arriving at the Host Club's room, I walked to Mitsukuni-san's table where he was with Mori-san. I quietly asked Mitsukuni-san to see me behind some cakes and I quickly ran to the meeting place. I don't want anyone else to see what I'm going to do. I peek from one of the boxes and see Mitsukuni-san excusing himself from the girls, saying that he needed more cake and whispered the real reason to Mori-san. Mori-san looked at where I was for a bit and nodded to Mitsukuni-san.

When Mitsukuni-san came to where I was sitting, I put a finger to my lips to ask for him to keep quiet. I patted my hand to the ground beside me, signaling him to sit down. When he did, I breathed a bit and faced him.

"Mitsukuni-san," I started, "I need something from you." He nodded, and flashing a smile that could melt anyone's heart, told me to get it (as long as it was not Usa-chan). Well, no time to lose, I need to brew the potion for tomorrow...

I took a long breath and pressed my lips on his own. His lips tasted really sweet, like the cheesecake he ate moments ago. To stop him from falling towards the cakes, I placed my arms on his shoulders and gently propped him against the wall. At first he was wide-eyed and shocked at my actions, then he smiled in the kiss and started mimicking my advances. He held me at my waist and started closing his eyes. As much as I would love to continue this, I still have something to make. I probed his lower lip for entrance with my tongue, which he gladly accepted. I moved my tongue around his mouth for a bit and his grip on me got tighter. Kami-sama, that felt so- Anyways, I swiped my tongue on his, getting some of his saliva, and ended the kiss. I wanted to talk to him, but I had my mouth completely occupied. I quickly bowed my head to say farewell and ran back to where Masako was. As I ran, I thought Mitsukuni-san was calling my name, then again I did steal a kiss from him didn't I?

* * *

Masako's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. She kissed him! Reiko-chan and Honey-senpai's first kiss was with each other, and I watched the entire thing with my mirror~ Which I have to hide now because she's coming back. I quickly hid my mirror as Reiko arrived through the ceiling. Safe! She ran to the brewing cauldron and spat the ingredient inside. The potion bubbled pink, then red, then purple then repeated the colors several times. After about nine hours (it is now four in the morning, we fell asleep on the futons in the room) it finally stopped bubbling to reveal clear liquid. To be honest, it looked like water and smelled like strawberries dipped in cream. How will she give that to Honey-senpai? Oh yeah-

I walked to one of the cupboards and took my present to the couple, a white tea set for two. It was designed with purple hydrangeas to show Reiko's perseverance and pink roses to represent Honey-senpai. I poured the potion in the teapot and placed the tea set on a gold tray I found in the room. I carried the tray to Reiko who was ready to go. I called on my spirit, Michi, to take us to Honey-senpai's room.

* * *

_Timeskip brought to you by THE GHOSTS OF THE UNDERWORLD bwahahahahaha...nah, it's just Michi_

* * *

Honey-senpai's room was quiet, he was still sleeping and no one dares or tries to wake him up... I quietly tiptoed in the room and set down the tray on a side table. Now, it's Reiko's turn to shine. I quickly whisper good luck to Reiko as I flew out of the room with Michi, and disappeared in the dark sky. Let's hope he wakes up nicely with Reiko around... Does she even know how he is when someone wakes him up?

* * *

Reiko's POV

Watching Mitsukuni-san's sleeping face made my heart race. Okay, Reiko, stay focused. You have a job to do. I sigh as I go to his connecting bathroom to change into the clothes that Masako gave me. The uniform I was wearing will not do, it was crinkled and besides, I slept with it. I came out of the bathroom wearing a shorter version of a 1950s Ambrosia nightgown, Masako and her ways...why did she bring me this gown in particular? I don't look myself in this dress and I don't think it suits me, I'm not a model.

I slowly walked towards Mitsukuni-san and sat down on his bed. I try to wake him up.

"Mitsukuni-san..." I whispered, "wake up." He didn't even move.

"Mitsukuni-kun..." I said, making my voice louder, "Mitsukuni..." Well, here goes nothing...

"Honey!" I scream/whispered at his ear, "Wake up already." He started to stir and gave me a fright when I saw his (daemon) scary face. I'm doomed. Cursed. Hexed. Who did this, Masako? Nekozawa? Karma?

"Who dares wake me up so early in the morning?" He hissed. I replied, scared, "It's me, Reiko"

His face brightened up (and was that a blush on his cheeks?) as he gave me a smile that led to my faint pink face. "Reiko-chan," Honey asked, "what are you doing here (in my room) so early?" I gestured him to the tea set beside us, poured some of the potion in his cup and held it towards him. He accepted the drink at told me to drink some too. Well, it wouldn't affect me since the book said that it only works if I don't love Honey and I love him with all my heart/soul. I poured some in the other cup and drank it. Weird, the book said that the drink should have no taste or smell but this tastes like strawberries and cream. Wait...no, Masako didn't-

* * *

Honey's POV

After drinking from my cup, I noticed that Reiko-chan was turning stiff. Before I could ask what had happened, I suddenly felt hot. With the heat in mind, I just noticed how short and how revealing her dress was and how she looked good with it on. Wait, why are my thoughts th-

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Honey-senpai!" She cried, "I was making a love potion for you, but Masako switched the recipe to a strawberry aphrodisiac potion." So one, she said my name with no honorifics and two, she did all this because she wanted me to love her? Silly girl, I already loved her before all this happened. Not really the moment I wanted, but this will do...

"Reiko-chan " I started, "I love you." She stopped moping and looked at me with sad eyes. "You're just saying that because of the potion..." She said, as she frowned even more. I don't like sad Reiko, she looks better with a smile.

"Right you said that Masako-san switched the love potion with aphrodisiacs?" I asked, and received a little nod from her. "Then that would mean I would want you not love you right?" She nodded again, but stopped halfway through her movement. Finally, she's placing it together.

"So does that mean-" I cut her off, "Yes, it means that I really do love you Reiko-chan~" I exclaimed and proceeded to hugging her at her waist. I'm so lucky to have such a pretty-my thoughts were diminished as Reiko pushed me down on my bed and swiftly ran to the wall opposite of my bed and away from me.

* * *

Reiko's POV

As much as I'd love to hug him right now, we're still under the effects of the drinks. I start moving backwards as he stood up and walked towards me. Every step I took backwards, he took a step forward. We continued this until I started getting cornered. Turning my head a bit I curse as my back hit the wall and nervously looked at Honey who was looking at me. With a cute pout. I must really be blessed cursed to have such a cute boyfriend, I thought as his face inched closer to mine (he grew to be my height after a few months).

"Reiko-chan," he's using that voice on me "why were you backing away from me? Am I not your boyfriend now?" Curse him for using his cuteness.

"Well you see," I try to explain "We drank the potion and umm..." I couldn't say anything else because I saw a smirk forming on his face. What is he-

"Reiko-chan," he said "we don't have classes or clubs today." It sounded more like a statement, but I nodded anyways. He continued "Neither of us have plans for the day," I nodded again "and no one goes to my room before I wake up at eight o'clock." Okay, so where was this conversation going to? My answer was given when he carried me to the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Reiko-chan," he said "since we still have a lot of time, do you want to know what happens when you wake me up earlier than my usual time (in such a pretty nightgown)?" I stare at him as he gave me no choice to decide. "Why don't I show you?" He whispers to my ear, making me shiver as his breath touches my neck. He pulls my hands above my head and starts to kiss me on the lips. And well...let's just say whatever happened in his room made us both very content, made everyone in his house question both of us and if Masako was there she would have pictured us with her camera...

.

.

.

.

.

...we fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please try to review~


End file.
